Alfa
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock jamás llegará a ser lo que la sociedad define como un modelo de Alfa, si bien él es un alfa en todo su esplendor… Pero el apareamiento, el acoplamiento y unión con cualquier Omega, simplemente no estaba en sus planes. (Omegaverso)
1. Alfa

**Resumen: **Sherlock jamás llegará a ser lo que la sociedad define como un modelo de Alfa, si bien él es un alfa en todo su esplendor… Pero el apareamiento, el acoplamiento y unión con cualquier Omega, simplemente no estaba en sus planes.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Amistad**-**Romance.

**Advertencia: **Lemon-Omegaverso.

**Capítulos: **Oneshot.

**Palabras: **2,283.

**Notas: **Tercera incursión en el universo Omega/Alfa/Beta…Nada del otro mundo; escrito corto y sencillo, pero ya saben, no escribo de manera normal. Así que las preguntas no molestan en lo absoluto.

**Fecha: **18/02/2014.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Alfa.**

A decir verdad estaba cansado de la misma suposición estúpida, esa misma que la gente hacía desde que se había presentado como un Alfa en su adolescencia. ¡Por Dios! Ya no vivían en estado salvaje, ni era imperativo el aparearse para perpetuar la especie. Y él como Alfa, no necesitaba un Omega para sentirse completo, fuerte y digno.

Si bien era un Alfa, como no mostraba signos de querer ningún tipo de acercamiento –ni Omega, ni Beta–, aún recogía miradas curiosas y comentarios despectivos. Ya nadie venía con ideas de encarcelamiento o loqueros, ni uniones a la fuerza para simplemente engendrar descendencia.

Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera alguien como Sherlock podía llegar a escapar de su biología, de eso que lo convertía en un Alfa y que le hacía perder la cabeza, y cada gramo de raciocinio, cuando el aroma tan particular de un Omega en celo llenaba el aire.

Y esa tarde de viernes… él lo sintió.

Decir que estaba de mal humor era poco. Había recorrido ya la mitad de Londres sin que nada lo hiciera sentirse bien. Él vivía para su trabajo y nada más, ¿por qué debía importarle lo que la mayor parte de NSY pensara acerca de su vida privada?… ¡No necesitaba estar unido a un Omega!.

Había llegado al 221B con más ganas de envolverse en su sábana y de arrojarse a su sillón, que la de acabar con los experimentos que tenia rotulados en la nevera, antes de que John terminara cumpliendo su amenaza y los arrojara al contenedor de basura.

El piso estaba en silencio, si bien no era raro, porque era él quien provocaba el 85% de ruido en el departamento, y recién estaba llegando…

Pero no… no era 'silencio' en realidad. Era como el sonido de la calma antes de que se desatara la peor de las tormentas.

Se despojó de su abrigo y bufanda antes de traspasar las puertas vidriadas de la cocina, y allí lo sintió bien: el aroma, ese olor tan característico, tan delicioso… Lo sintió con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, alimentando más de un sentido, pero su olfato…

Oyó el gruñido gutural escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos corrieron hacia el calendario, mientras su mente recordaba los días perfectamente… No, aún no era tiempo.

Casi tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo quiso salir a la carrera, y tal vez, abrir de un empellón la puerta de su propio cuarto.

Luchó por aclararse la garganta, antes de llamar con la voz más clara que podía conseguir en esos momentos.

—¿John?.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, ni sonido proveniente del cuarto, pero el detective sabía que estaba allí. ¿Dónde más estaría? El aroma era más fuerte en esa dirección. Se obligó a dar sólo dos pasos más, y de golpe la cocina fue más fácil de atravesar que la oficina de Lestrade.

Apoyó sus manos en el umbral del pasillo, como si eso le impidiera dar un paso más.

—¿John? —Volvió a llamar cerrando sus ojos inconscientemente.

—Sherlock…

El gemido ahogado llegó hasta él apenas audible. O tal vez, simplemente había sido su mente…

No. Agudizó el oído para asegurarse que no había sido sólo una mala jugada de su mente. Aunque nadie le podía negar que el aroma estaba fuertemente impregnado en las paredes del departamento, y el cual no era ninguna forma manifiesta de su imaginación.

—Sherlock… —Lo voz de John se volvió más fuerte en su jadeo, y Sherlock no pudo resistir más la necesidad de estar en la misma habitación que su blogger.

Abrió la puerta casi sin posibilidad de reprimir el jadeo. El aroma en la habitación era más fuerte de lo que podía haber imaginado desde la sala, y acabó golpeándolo casi físicamente cuando entró.

—Oh, Sherlock. —John gimió. Apenas podía ver parte de su rostro sobre la almohada. Pero podía notar claramente el sudor corriendo por su frente.

John no era más que músculos retorciéndose sobre la cama, con sus rodillas sobre el mullido colchón, y apoyando casi todo el peso de su torso en su cabeza, para poder trabajar cómodamente con sus manos libres.

—No es tiempo aún… —Fue lo más 'locuaz' que los labios de Sherlock pudieron pronunciar.

—Sherlock, por favor… —El rubio se oía desesperado, y esa desesperación no pasó desapercibida ante el ojo clínico del detective. Así como tampoco lo hicieron los movimientos de las manos experimentadas de su compañero.

No era la primera vez que lo veía hacer aquello, ver desaparecer alguno de los dildos de silicona que emulaban tan perfectamente un falo Alfa –nudo incluido–, dentro de su propio cuerpo de esa manera tan magistral. Había fantaseado despierto por semanas, luego de la primera vez que lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos.

—John. —Respiró profundamente dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran del aire viciado y cargado del cuarto, mientras el sonido húmedo chasqueaba en sus oídos como un mantra.

"Aún no es hora, todavía no es tiempo…" Seguía repitiéndose en la mente de Sherlock, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, sin cuidado alguno, por los que tres botones acabaron perdidos bajo la cama, y algunas costuras se rompieron por una fuerza demasiado evidente en su apremio de desnudarse.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, ya subido a la cama, detrás de John, y sin dejar de ver y oír como el rubio se penetraba a sí mismo lentamente.

—Lo necesitas… lo necesito. Esto es algo nuestro. —John jadeó cuando sus manos, por motus propio, encendieron el vibrador de su juguete. Arqueó su espalda sabiendo dónde estaban clavados los ojos del detective en esos momentos. —Sólo nuestro, y a nadie le importa lo que hagamos… Tú y yo, Sherlock… Solos.

Sherlock asintió; su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración difícil. Era increíble, incluso para él, el hecho de que aún no hubiera saltado sobre su compañero con un gruñido fuerte, clavando sus dientes en su cuello y hombro.

—Solos. —Sherlock repitió, más para sí mismo, mientras esparcía una cantidad generosa de líquido pre-seminal sobre su propio y endurecido miembro. —Tú y yo, solos… como siempre.

Jadeó en un tono bajo, deteniendo las manos pequeñas pero fuertes de John. Lentamente quitó el dildo del interior de su compañero, antes de comenzar a masajear las paredes internas del rubio con sus propios dedos.

John ahogó su reclamo en la almohada, retorciéndose bajo el toque conocido y delicado de Sherlock. Sus caderas se elevaron y agitaron bruscamente, antes de que los músculos se cerraran en torno a los dedos largos.

—¿Apurado?.

—No soy el único que esta mojando las sabanas, Sherlock… por favor.

El detective sonrió, pero antes de salir del cuerpo del rubio, dio un certero golpe a su próstata, con lo cual lo hizo agitarse sobre la cama, y pedir por su apremio.

Y si Sherlock había conseguido, sin saber cómo, mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdo para no abalanzarse de una sola vez sobre John, eso quedó olvidado en cuanto la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero envolvió por completo su miembro.

Entonces, todo perdió sentido y el único pensamiento residente en su mente, era el de 'anudarse' a John, el de reclamarlo como suyo, una y otra vez… cuantas veces pudieran hacerlo.

John gimió y tragó en seco ante lo intempestivo de la primera arremetida por parte del detective. Dolía, sí. Pero eso no quitaba lo placentero de su acoplamiento. Cambió la posición de sus manos, para erguir algo su torso, pero el peso de Sherlock lo volvió a pegar a las sábanas, jadeante y rogando por más.

Sherlock se lo concedió, en un ritmo lo suficientemente exigente como para que John comenzara a sentir el esfuerzo palpitar en su hombro herido.

—Sherlock, por favor… estoy…

John mordió sus propios nudillos cuando el nudo en la base del pene de Sherlock se extendió en toda su magnificencia, haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo sin la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Sherlock… —Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y apretar la mandíbula, cuando, seguido al clímax del detective, vino la mordida: fuerte, demandante y reclamante, detrás de su cuello, trayéndole un dolor conocido y esperado.

Tardó apenas unos segundos, en los que Sherlock dejó de clavar sus caninos en la piel ajada por un sol extranjero, en lo que John se pudo relajar un poco. El abrazo de su compañero era tan férreo como la primera vez que habían hecho eso, pero a pesar de los gruñidos y tirones del detective, John consiguió estirarse hasta poder tapar la pequeña botella sobre la mesa de noche.

Sherlock permaneció en la cima de la espalda de John, sin molestarse en acomodar sus cuerpos, y mientras el rubio no se moviera… él tampoco lo haría. Apenas un movimiento involuntario lo hizo apretar sus labios, hasta que estos no fueron más que una fina línea en su rostro. John se vio jadeando ante lo fuerte de un nuevo orgasmo, y esta vez sí se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose a Sherlock con él.

—¿Algo para decir a tu favor? —Preguntó, con el poco de aire recuperado de sus pulmones.

—Pensé que había quedado claro… el hecho de que lo necesitábamos.

—Así no era como debía ser esta vez. —John rió bajo, casi ahogado por la almohada, hasta que se movió un poco debajo de Sherlock.

—Sé que dirás que no, pero lo cierto es que comenzabas a aburrirte de nuestros encuentros 'programados'… Son excitantes sí, pero creo que un poco de improvisación no nos vendría mal una o dos veces.

El doctor movió sus caderas, no sin una mueca de esfuerzo, para que una nueva descarga de semen lo llenara, mientras Sherlock apretaba sus manos en las sábanas.

—Además, no es como si hubiera algo que nos impidiera hacerlo cuando tengamos ganas… —John sonrió, y se relajó cuando sintió el leve asentimiento de su compañero contra su hombro.

—Tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo.

Sherlock rió y comenzó a besar la espalda ancha, desde el hombro izquierdo de John, pasando por la marca recién hecha en su cuello, hasta el hombro derecho de su compañero y amante.

—¡Tapa esa cosa! ¡O te mantendré aquí por el resto del mes!. —Gritó, entre un amenaza seria y en broma.

John rió sonoramente, agitando su pecho, y con ello al mismo Sherlock sobre sí.

—Ya lo he hecho… antes de que volvieras en sí. Sólo tardará algo en irse el aroma; tranquilo. —"Sólo unos minutos", se dijo John a sí mismo. Unos minutos y el nudo de Sherlock lo dejaría deslizarse sin problemas, para girarse y devolver cada uno de los besos prodigados.

—Me tocaba a mí, John… Ese debería ser yo. —Esa era una acusación.

—Aún faltan dos semanas para la fecha programada. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo… Yo no me voy a oponer. —La risa los acompañó por unos instantes, mientras Sherlock buscaba una posición cómoda para su cuerpo, sin que tuviera que dejar demasiado de su peso sobre John.

—Claro que quiero… Es algo por lo que vengo contando los días desde mi última vez. ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?.

Sherlock bufó, odiaba cuando su cuerpo estaba tan hormonado, no parecía él mismo. Aunque a John no parecía importarle… y tampoco decía nada acerca de su repentino sentimentalismo, y necesidad imperiosa de decir lo que sentía sin filtro alguno.

—Tranquilo, queda suficiente como para dos veces más. Y luego tendremos que conseguir más en algún otro lado.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Sherlock aseguró sin duda, y John se tensó en el acto. No era el mejor momento para discutir aquello, pero…

—Sé que no es del todo legal la venta de 'estro' Omega… Pero me aterra saber de dónde sacarás la próxima dotación, Sherlock.

—No te importó tanto cuando llegué con la primera.

—No, porque ya la tenías en tu poder, y hasta esos momentos no sabía qué pensabas hacer con ella… ¡Por Dios! ¿Tenemos que discutir luego del sexo?.

—No es como si tuviéramos algo más interesante que hacer. —El detective dejó que sus dedos corrieran por los costados de su doctor, estremeciéndolo un poco, pero sin hacerle cosquillas propiamente dicho.

John consiguió golpear una de las manos, tratando de que dejara de hacer eso, y sólo consiguió una risa ahogada en su espalda antes de un nuevo beso en medio de sus omóplatos.

—A menos que quieras adelantar esas dos semanas… Después de todo, tienes razón. No tenemos que seguir un maldito calendario, ninguno de nosotros es Omega… ¿De quién fue esa estúpida idea?.

El detective oyó a John bufar bajo suyo, antes de removerse incómodo.

Su nudo había perdido cuerpo, apenas un poco, pero bastante para dejar a ambos moverse libremente, momento que Sherlock amaba en demasía. La sensación del líquido corriendo por entre los muslos de John… era simplemente sublime.

El rubio se giró entre los brazos del detective, recibiendo los labios hambrientos. Se besaron por un largo tiempo, rozando sus cuerpos, húmedos de sudor y semen, ambos aún exaltados por el remanente de aroma Omega en la habitación.

Cuando se separaron, sin dejarse ir demasiado lejos sobre las sábanas. Sherlock vio a John negar.

—Aunque tenga razón, deberás dejarme descansar, esto no es fácil… y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, no se me olvida… ¿Te he dañado?.

John negó antes de sacar el envase de lubricante debajo de su almohada, casi vacío por completo, y simplemente arrojándolo a un lado de la habitación.

—Sólo que hay que comprar más…

Sonrió de lado, cuando vio a su compañero hacer una nota mental de ello. De seguro eso no se le olvidaría como el resto de las compras que a menudo le pedía hacer.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Relación Alfa/Alfa… Espero que se haya entendido lo que quería hacer notar; es que este fic nació a las tres de la madrugada, y aunque anoté las cosas más importantes en mi teléfono –desde la cama–, algo siempre termina perdiéndose.

Pero ya saben: si tienen dudas, un PM o una pregunta en forma de Review y contestaré sus dudas.

Besos.


	2. Extra

**Resumen: **Sherlock jamás llegará a ser lo que la sociedad define como un modelo de Alfa, si bien él es un alfa en todo su esplendor… Pero el apareamiento, el acoplamiento y unión con cualquier Omega, simplemente no estaba en sus planes.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Amistad**-**Romance.

**Advertencia: **Lemon-Omegaverso.

**Capítulos: **Oneshot-Extra.

**Palabras: **(Extra).

**Notas: **No pensaba en hacer una continuación, o un extra de ese fic… pero la idea nació sola, así que aquí está. Si hubiera tenido algo que agregar la podría haber convertido en una serie de capítulos, pero creo que dejo en claro la idea del fic.

**Fecha: **27/02/2014.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Alfa**

**Extra.**

Sabía que a su compañero se le daba muy bien la improvisación: podía pensar todo un plan de acción en menos de un segundo; pero para ese tipo de cosas… cosas sexuales, específicamente, John entendía que Sherlock necesitaba un buen y muy elaborado cronograma.

Siempre había sido igual, desde la primera vez que el detective llegara al departamento con lo que parecía ser una loca idea de su parte. Una buena idea si John lo pensaba bien, excitante y salvaje.

Sherlock podía reconocer que no era un ser normalmente sexual. Uno que busca a su pareja por un encuentro en determinados momentos… y aunque John y él habían tenido sexo algunas veces en ese año que compartían de novios, por llamarlo de alguna manera, el detective temía que a su compañero le fuera insuficiente.

John había tenía muchas relaciones satisfactorias en su juventud, y por más que Sherlock se hubiera encargado de arruinar sus últimos intentos de que eso se repitiera en el momento actual, la inteligencia del detective no podría borrar de la memoria del doctor lo que es un buen encuentro sexual…

Mucho menos cuando supo que John había conocido el calor de un Omega en Celo.

El aroma, la pérdida total de las funciones más básicas para reaccionar de otra manera que no sea con su instinto más bajo, más animal, John lo había vivido en su juventud. Y aunque no se había unido a esa Omega, aún recordaba lo que había sido.

Sherlock podía ver perfectamente que el solo recuerdo de ese momento estremecía por completo el cuerpo de su compañero.

No, podía… no estaba dispuesto a perder a John frente al estúpido recuerdo de un Omega.

Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar su biología… Eso no le importaría. ¡Por John lo haría!.

Pero no tenía que ser tan drástico, debía de haber una manera. Algo más simple para que John no sintiera que su vida sexual era poco emocionante. Él debía ver la forma de ofrecerle a John algo más que una esporádica y aburrida cogida.

—Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza con algo, Sherlock. —Fue lo primero que John dijo ante la idea comunicada.

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente. Si no conseguía que John aceptase, era cuestión de tiempo en que acabase aburriéndose de él, dejándolo solo nuevamente… Meses, quizás hasta un par de semanas, y simplemente 'adiós' Sherlock.

—Vamos, no hagas eso. Sabes que odio que hagas eso. —John gruñó, presionando el puente de su nariz mientras veía el piso fijamente. —No sé si lo haces a propósito o no… Pero cómo odio cuando utilizas esa mirada de cachorrito… Está bien, hablemos primero.

El rubio lo instó a sentarse en su sillón mientras él caminaba hacia el suyo, no sin antes tomar la pequeña botella que Sherlock había dejado en la mesa de la cocina en cuanto entró. Ciertamente no tenía mucha confianza de lo que Sherlock pudiera hacer con ella, después de todo ya lo había drogado en nombre de la ciencia.

—¿Comprendes que hay ciertos factores técnicos difíciles de sobrellevar si lo hacemos como piensas? —Preguntó el rubio, cuestionándose que Sherlock en verdad podía no haber pensado en algo como eso.

—Creí que lo que le faltaba a nuestros encuentros era claramente la posibilidad de 'acoplarnos', John… Más allá del aroma Omega, que tan bien sirve para ese propósito.

—Bien. Creo que ambos sabemos lo suficiente de biología para conocer cómo actúa un nudo Alfa durante el celo Omega, Sherlock. Me refiero a la 'logística'… para ello.

Sherlock frunció sus cejas, claramente sin entender a dónde quería ir el rubio con todo eso.

—No somos Omegas…

—Gran deducción, John.

—Sí, cállate imbécil. —El doctor bufó y trató de serenarse antes de seguir. —Me refiero a que ninguno de los dos está adecuadamente adaptado… Uno de los dos puede terminar lastimado, Sherlock.

Gran cosa… Sólo se necesitaba un poco de lubricante de más. John estaba haciendo un gran drama por nada.

—Has tenido sexo con mujeres beta. Ellas tampoco tienen las cualidades de un Omega, y no he sabido que tuvieras problemas.

—No quiero saber cómo te enteraste de ello. No quiero que me lo expliques… Pero tú no eres una mujer, creo que está de más el hecho de que te lo haga saber, Sherlock.

—Irrelevante…

—Bien. ¿Qué harás cuando en medio del clímax el _nudo_ extienda tu esfínter más de cinco pulgadas? Para un Omega eso no es nada, están adaptados para ello, para eso y para el posterior alumbramiento de un bebé luego, Sherlock. Tú y yo, no.

Tal vez si Sherlock no hubiera puesto esa cara otra vez… ¡Cómo odiaba cuando ponía esa cara! ¡Por Dios santo! Quizás ellos no hubieran empezado con eso, y John se hubiera arrepentido toda la vida.

—Sherlock, no…

Pero el rubio se negó a dejar salir a su compañero de esa sala hasta que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos. Y eso significaba aceptar 'experimentar' con Sherlock sólo una vez.

Afortunadamente habían conseguido pasar por sobre los muchos temores del doctor. No había sido sencillo, y necesitaron de varias 'pruebas piloto' para saber cómo hacerlo de manera correcta sin que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

John no sabría cómo alguno de los dos podría llevar al otro a urgencias y explicarle al médico de guardia cómo habían llegado a 'lastimarse'. Muy vergonzoso. Afortunadamente, esa situación jamás se llegó a cumplir.

Luego de esas exitosas 'pruebas piloto' vinieron los días previamente marcados, un intento más de hacer parecer que estaban esperando por el celo de un Omega, y que mantenía a ambos pendientes del calendario, independientemente de que le tocara la parte Alfa o no.

Ahora el rubio esperaba en la sala, con el murmullo de la tele de fondo, como era su costumbre. Había estado retorciendo sus manos por un incontable tiempo ya, pues los minutos jamás parecían pasar de manera adecuada para él. Además, debía mantenerlas ocupadas, pues siempre acababan yendo hacia su regazo.

Dios, estaba tan excitado, y tan sólo de imaginarse a Sherlock sobre la cama, preparándose para él. Ni si quiera había una pizca de olor Omega en el aire, así que aun debía esperar, y seguir visualizando a su compañero completamente sudado, deslizándose lentamente sobre uno de sus consoladores.

—¡Maldición! —John gruñó, necesitando ponerse de pie. Podía sentir la incomodidad de su miembro dentro del ajustado pantalón de jean. Y pensar en Sherlock en esos momentos no lo ayudaba para nada a calmar esa incomodidad.

Pensó en prepararse un té, pero creyó que lo más acertado en esos momentos era un buen vaso de whisky o brandy. Lamentablemente, ellos no tenían nada de eso en la casa, por lo que el té era su única opción viable.

—¿Sherlock? —Se detuvo a un paso de la estufa, lamiendo sus labios. Recién allí había llegado hacia él el aroma débil pero dulce de un Omega. —Está listo. —Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el suéter por sobre la cabeza.

Dejó que la camisa se deslizara de sus manos apenas estuvo en el interior del cuarto, inhalando la esencia que en unos segundo siquiera lo haría perder el control de sí mismo.

Sherlock le sonrió desde la cama. Ni siquiera estando penetrándose a sí mismo con un gran consolador de látex dejaba de tener esa sonrisa petulante. Incluso parecía más sexy que nunca, deslizando una mano lacónicamente por la cabeza de su miembro, ayudándose a esparcir el líquido pre seminal por todo el largo del mismo.

—Tardaste mucho. Pensé que no vendrías… —Bromeó el detective moviéndose sobre las sábanas de manera molesta.

—Tardé en sentir el aroma, lo siento. —John contestó con una semi sonrisa. Sus ojos buscando la visión de los dedos pálidos y largos empujar el falso falo dentro de sí mismo.

Sherlock se tomó el trabajo de elevar sus caderas para mostrarle a John lo que estaba haciendo su mano, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando el rubio no pudo reprimir el gruñido de su garganta.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí?.

John negó con desespero, pero aún así no se movió de donde estaba, como si el suelo le impidiera todo movimiento de su cuerpo, aunque lo que le impedía moverse era la imagen que tenía frente a él.

—John. —Sherlock gimió, casi en una súplica, y fue más que suficiente para que John saltara sobre la cama, y sobre su compañero.

Y sólo en esos momentos, John se dio cuenta de que entendía lo que el detective le había dicho semanas antes. A pesar de estar llevando las riendas en esos momentos, no veía la hora de que fuera él quien sintiera a Sherlock nuevamente en su interior.

Sherlock jadeó, abriendo sus piernas y brazos hacia su compañero, su pecho blanco mostrando las viejas mordidas de encuentros pasados, mientras John lo despojaba del consolador para situarse en entre sus piernas.

—¿Listo?.

—Desde hace semanas, John. Apresúrate.

El rubio sonrió. Él siempre se había sabido como un amante sumamente dulce y cuidadoso con su compañero, independientemente que este fuera un Beta o un Omega. Con Sherlock también tendía a ser de esa forma, sólo que al detective le gustaban los encuentros más fogosos, por lo que con él no servían las cursilerías de besos y tiempos de espera mientras se acostumbraba a llevarlo dentro.

Así que era él quien necesitaba un poco más de ayuda para darle a Sherlock lo que en verdad quería.

Tomó el frasco de arriba de la mesa de noche sabiendo que después de ese encuentro no quedaría casi nada para uno siguiente, pero en otro momento lo pensaría. Giró la pequeña botella entre sus manos, dejando que el líquido se deslizara entre los pectorales pálidos, antes de dejarse perder por el aroma y el calor propio de su placer.

—Creo que voy a tener que buscar más de esto antes de tiempo. —Murmuró Sherlock al paso de sus dedos por su propio pecho, recogiendo tanto el liquido Omega como su propia sangre.

—Lo siento… Pero me encanta hacer eso.

—Sólo porque sabes que es a mí a quien le gusta. —Sentenció el detective, sosteniendo los brazos de John, mientras un nuevo orgasmo sacudía el cuerpo más pequeño sobre el suyo.

—¿Alguna queja?.

—Quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. —Sherlock bufó cuando su compañero enarcó una de sus cejas, sin entenderle. —Quiero seguir estando abajo… por un tiempo, al menos.

John lo observó, sonriéndole. Era raro, y casi increíble, que lo que más le gustaba a ambos era sentir al otro llevar las riendas… Podía entenderlo de sí mismo, ya que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a seguir ordenes. Pero de Sherlock…

—Si tú quieres, por mí está bien…

—Buscaré algo más de esto. —Sostuvo la botella casi vacía entre sus dedos largos, sonriéndole a John de vuelta. —Una ración doble esta vez. Y quiero pasar una semana entera contigo…

—¿Toda una semana? —John se dejo oír, pero a pesar de lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo, no se oyó para nada escandalizado.

—Completa. —Sherlock sonrió.

La sola idea de mantenerse encerrados con Sherlock toda una semana en su habitación fue lo suficientemente prometedora para ayudarlo con el siguiente orgasmo. Sintió que el cuerpo de su compañero se estremecía bajo el suyo, y no podía esperar a que Sherlock consiguiera más de su 'aroma' Omega para comenzar esa semana.

**Fin del Extra.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bien… esto fue solo una pequeña idea que surgió luego de que acabase con el fic principal. En verdad, como dije más arriba, no tenía intención de seguirlo, pero la idea me gustó como para hacer un Extra, a lo sumo.

Aunque este Extra es casi tan largo como el fic en sí… por unas 400 palabras más o menos. (No, no las conté… pero estoy resistiendo la tentación de hacerlo cuanto puedo)

Bien, si les gustó o no… háganmelo saber. Acepto de todo menos tomatazos, que las verduras no me gustan.

Besos.


End file.
